no tan simple
by yo soy espartaco
Summary: darcy decidió escapar a pesar de las advertencias de loki de que todo estaba hechizado incluso esa gran ventana que parecía ser una opción mejor que la puerta pero si decidía hacerlo y era que tal vez solo tal vez lograra romper los cristales de aquella ventana, quedaba el problema de la altura, que haría para no romperse los huesos.
1. Chapter 1

Hello es el primer fanfic que realizo de estos personajes que obvio no son mios sino de marvel lo único mio es la historia la cual espero sea de su agrado.

No es tan simple

Capitulo 1 mortal o no

darcy decidió escapar a pesar de las advertencias de loki de que todo estaba hechizado incluso esa gran ventana que parecía ser una opción mejor que la puerta pero si decidía hacerlo y era que tal vez solo tal vez lograra romper los cristales de aquella ventana, quedaba el problema de la altura, que haría para no romperse los huesos.

Y si lograra salir viva de eso todavía tenía que correr hacia el bifrost custodiado por heimdall y si lo lograba sin ser aprehendida por algunos de los guardias todavía tenía que convencer a heimndall y que este le abriera el bifrost hacia la tierra, todo era un problema.

Pero quedarse en ese cuarto no era un opción, loki está loco se decía así misma y además estaba furioso por haberla atrapado a ella y no a jane así que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la matara.

Así que sin pensarlo más, tomo una de las sillas y comenzó a golpear la ventana la cual no le hice ni un rasguño, volvió a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez cada una más fuerte que la otra y lo único que había conseguido fue un golpe en la espalda uno en la pierna y otro en la cabeza pero de repente comenzó a ver un punto negro en medio de aquella gran ventana no sabía si era su imaginación su locura o qué, pero se concentro en ese punto negro, se hizo hacia atrás, y logro ver que alrededor de ese punto se hacían ondas.

Sin saber porque soltó la silla, tomo aire y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana justo donde estaba ese punto negro, no se detuvo para nada y en cuanto su cuerpo impacto con la ventana se escucho un crujido a la vez que salió disparada hacia la pared del cuarto.

Darcy: no puede ser se rompió, finalmente se rompió

Loki alcanzo a escuchar el estruendo, pero eso no podía ser posible así que dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba darcy.

Darcy escucho como pasos se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba así que siguió con la fase 2 saltar y no morir, se levanto a la vez que se quitaba algunos cristales que se había incrustado en su cuerpo de nuevo se preparo para saltar

Empezó a correr mientras loki entraba por la puerta

Loki: pero que rayooos

Darcy no se detuvo

Loki: estúpida mortal, que estás haciendo

Pero darcy ya estaba fuera de ese cuarto, no tuvo mucho para reaccionar que hacer solo para intentar alcanzar un árbol y sostenerse pero no resulto más que para amortiguar el golpe.

El problema fue al caer todo su peso cayó sobre su pierna derecha la cual resulto en una dolorosa fractura expuesta que le hizo dar un gran grito de dolor.

Loki observo todo desde esa ventana rota, totalmente confuso y sin reaccionar, hasta que vio a darcy levantarse y comenzar a correr o trotar o que sea que hiciera.

Loki: a donde piensas ir

Loki alzo su vista y lo comprendió todo darcy se dirigía hacia el bifrost, así que mando a los guardias dirigirse hacia el bifrost, mientras loki salto y comenzó a perseguir a darcy.

Darcy corría, trotaba, lo que podía hacer con esa pierna dejando un rastro de sangre por aquellos jardines de asgard por fin logro llegar al bifrost con heimndall

Heimndall: quien eres tú?

Darcy: necesito que me ayudes por favor soy amiga de jane y thor, por favor loki me secuestro necesito volver a la tierra, ayúdame

Heimndall la miro confundido y también la pierna la cual sangraba y no solo eso si sus brazos los cuales también sangraban y tenia cortes además de un herida en la cabeza que también sangraba.

Heimndall: que te ha pasado? Eres amiga de jane Foster?

Darcy: si y necesito volver a la tierra ayúdame por favor abre el bifrost

Heimndall: eres mortal?

Darcy: siiiiii, por favor abre ya, tengo que irme

Heimndall: como escapaste de loki?

Darcy: salte por la ventana

Heimndall: es una caída muy grande dar—cy

Darcy: queee, no no estas pensando queee

Loki llego corriendo

Loki: heimndall no abras el bifrost

Darcy se coloco detrás de heimdall

Heimdall: dice ser amiga de thor y de jane Foster

Loki: pues son mentiras

Darcy: no lo son

Loki: solo mírala, rompió una ventana que yo mismo hechice salto de ella, vino corriendo hasta aquí, crees que si fuera mortal seguiría viva. No es amiga de thor, de hecho le urge volver a midgard solo para terminar lo que empezó.

Heimdall: que es eso?

Loki: no es obvio, quiere matar a jane Foster

Darcy: noooo no puedes creerle

Loki: cómo es que sabe de ti y del bifrost, mejor aun como supo llegar aquí, si nunca antes ha estado en asgard.

Darcy: thor me conto, de ti de asgard, de las celdas, del bifrost, por favor no le creass, jamás mataría a jane jamass

Loki: no te dejes engañar heimdall

Heimdall: dime loki, tú odias a thor, porque protegerías a jane Foster.

Loki: quee? Tienes razón odio a thor, pero entonces porque secuestrar a esta supuesta mortal que de nada me sirve si yo mismo puedo matar a jane.

Darcy: fue por eres idiota y te confundiste, esa la razón porque jane sigue con vida

Heimdall voltea a ver a darcy y le da una mirada de lo siento.

Darcy: nooo no por favor, no le creas

Heimdall: lo siento, pero ningún mortal seguiría con vida.

Darcy: no escúchame por favor

Loki: guardias llévensela

Darcy sigue colocada detrás de heimdall

Darcy : heimdall nooo

Y en un descuido de heimdall que se hace a un lado para permitir pasar a los guardias, darcy le quita la espada y la introduce en el orificio para hacer funcionar el bifrost.

Heimdall: darcy deja eso

Loki: guardias, heimdall quítenle la espada

Darcy en un intento por zafarse de los guardias siente algo en sus manos y de repente

BOOMM BOOMMM

El resto de los guardias salen disparados solo loki y heimdall quedan de pie, mientras el bifrost sigue girando sin rumbo fijo, darcy queda anonadada y con las manos temblando y sientiendo en dolor de la pierna el cual ahora es insoportable.

Heindall se acerca y saca la espada.

Loki comienza a cercarse a darcy, con una mirada de furiaaa

Loki: dime heindall como una simple mortal, hace esto.

Heimdall: no lo es

Darcy no puede moverse, lo único que puede esperar es la muerte.

Loki en la mano de loki empieza a formarse un a especie de daga con su poder saliendo alrededor de ella.

Loki: no vas a impedir esto, verdad

Heimdall: no, estas bien tienes razón es peligrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Vivir o morir.

Loki iba a matarla, pero darcy ya no podía hacer mas, además heimndall no lo iba a impedir, le creyó su enorme mentira a loki.

Así que ya no había modo de escapar, ni fuerzas para correr, ni nada era el fin.

Loki ya estaba parado frente a ella alzando el brazo para cortarle el cuello, cuando se escucho una voz.

Thor: heimdall abre el bifrost

Heimndall reacciono inmediatamente y abrió el bifrost.

En unos minutos thor llego a asgard y claro impidió que loki matara a darcy.

Thor: hermano que rayos haces?

Loki: tú qué crees

Thor: eres un demente, heimndall porque permites esto ella es darcy es mi amiga y también de jane.

Heimndall: es que, thor ella, de verdad es mortal?

Thor: de que hablas , claro que lo es, como es, en verdad ibas a permitir que se derramara sangre inocente.

Loki: ay por favor tú preciada amiga es todo menos mortal

Thor: ya basta loki, primero secuestras a darcy, ibas a matarla y ahora dices que no es mortal.

Loki: mírala rompió la ventana del cuarto, salto por el cayo y se rompió la pierna, aun así corrió hasta aquí, directo al bifrost sin equivocaciones cuando nunca antes había estado aquí y además tiene poderes, y si no me crees pregúntale a heimndall y a los guardias.

Thor observa a darcy, y le causa temor al observar sus heridas.

Thor: darcy, que te paso, que le hiciste loki

Loki: yooo, ni siquiera la he tocado, eso se lo hizo ella sola

Darcy: thor llévame a casa por favor

Thor: claro, nos vamos ahora mismo, necesitas un doctor

Darcy: y jane, quiero verla

Loki: si fuera tu hermano, no la llevaría con tu amada jane, tiene poderes y no los sabe controlar.

Darcy: ya bastaaa loki, no tengo nada

Loki: piénsalo, heimndall no es mi amigo, entonces porque me ayudaría

Thor: darcy de verdad escapaste tu sola de ese cuarto.

Darcy: siii pero

Thor: como lo hiciste?

Darcy: me duele la pierna thor y mucho

Thor: como escapaste

Darcy: thor vámonos

Thor: solo dime

Darcy: la rompí ok rompí la maldita ventana y salte, nos vamos yaaa

Loki: piénsalo thor

Darcy: no le creas tú también por favor

Thor: aquí tenemos también doctores, te curaran la pierna tus heridas, todas

Darcy: queeee, thor nooo

Thor: debemos estar seguros que es lo que tienes

Darcy: no tengo nada

Thor: oye escucha nadie va a hacerte daño ok deja que te sanen y luego vamos con jane, voy a decirle que estas bien.

Guardias vengan ayúdenla llévenla a que le atiendan sus heridas.

Darcy: thor, no les creas

Thor: con cuidado, no la lastimen

Darcy: no me crees verdad

Thor: darcy

Darcy: a cuantas personas eh matado,

Thor: darcy

Darcy: a ninguna, tu hermano a matado a cientos y le crees a él y no a mi

Thor: darcy escucha

Darcy: nooo tu escucha

Darcy comenzó a enojarse y a no permitir que los guardias se acercaran a ella, empezó a dejar de sentir el dolor de la pierna y llenarse más y más de furia, mientras sentía ese ardor en sus manos otra vez.

Darcy: conozco a jane antes tu y nunca le haría nada, estábamos bien sin ti, ella erick y yo

Thor: darcy contrólate

Darcy: no me digas que me controle, porque de haber sido jane a quien loki hubiera secuestrado, habrías venido en segundo, estoy segura hasta de que lo matarías, pero como soy yo dudas y decides creer en tu hermano y en vez ayudarme, te quedas parado sin hacer nada.

Loli: thor deberías hacerte para atrás

Thor: cállate loki, darcy mira

Y dijo señalando las manos de darcy.

Darcy: no se que está pasando

Thor: y es por eso que te debes quedar aquí, ok

Darcy: ok

Entonces los guardias llevaron a darcy a que le atendieran sus heridas,

Ahí le dieron a beber color azul, el cual la hizo dormirse en cuestión de segundos, mientras necesitaron, realizarle una cirugía en la pierna ya que el hueso estaba expuesto y la herida de la cabeza le costó 4 puntadas, sus brazos tuvieron que ser vendados, y a eso agregarle los rasguños que recibió debido a los múltiples cristales.

Mientras le atendían thor y loki se encontraban en el salón principal

Loki: asi que se va a quedar aquí.

Thor: necesito saber que pasa.

Loki: pues no es complicado

Thor: ah no

Loki: no, no es mortal eso es seguro, tiene poderes, y necesita controlarlos y podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.

Thor: de que hablas?

Loki: pues, tú trabajas con los patéticos vengadores, lo cual no me interesa para nada.

Thor: claro eso es de mucha ayuda

Loki: pero, puedo ayudarte con darcy,

Thor: cómo?

Loki: voy a enseñarle a controlar sus poderes,

Thor: gracias loki

Loki: ah pero, quiero algo a cambio

Torr: ah como no lo vi venir

Loki: no te quiero presente mientras enseño a darcy y tampoco quiero que me cuestiones.

Thor: eso es todo

Loki: por ahora

Thor: bien


End file.
